The invention relates to the management of large stationary batteries. The invention is a comprehensive system and apparatus for the management of stationary batteries that are used for backup power and are deployed in widely dispersed locations. The OMS™ (Optimization Management Solution) system is comprised of battery tags (sometimes referred to herein as “Mega-Tags,” which are preferably serialized bar-coded identification labels), a battery testing and data acquisition device, and the OMS™ web-based software. These components work together to provide a platform for managing a large number of perishable, expensive, and geographically dispersed assets.
The invention solves many of the unique problems associated with batteries. Batteries are perishable. That is, they have a limited shelf-life and a limited useful life. Stationary industrial batteries of the type that benefit from the OMS™ solution are typically sealed lead-acid batteries. These electromechanical devices typically must be installed within 6-10 months from date of manufacture or else they need to be recharged. In addition, most of these batteries are designed for a 10 year useful life, but in the field generally last only from 2-6 years. The discrepancy between design life and actual life is a major problem for users of these batteries.
Stationary batteries are also large, heavy and expensive. They are generally used in large numbers to provide the required backup power. Keeping track of these devices therefore provides an additional asset management challenge.
Batteries contain hazardous substances which are toxic to the environment. There are strict rules and regulations governing the disposal of batteries. These rules and regulations also contain documentation requirements. Users must be able to provide adequate proof of compliance or face severe penalties. Documentation is a highly manual, expensive process, and most compliance is done as an afterthought.
Batteries are generally deployed in strings of two or four 12-volt units, in strings of three 12-volt units, or in strings of six or twelve 2-volt units, in order to power 24 volt, 36 volt or 48 volt equipment. Other string configurations are also possible. This electrical combination of batteries compounds the difficulty of managing these storage devices. In sum, managing stationary batteries is difficult, and is generally not a core competency of most businesses that use these batteries.